Realizing The Truth
by hitokiri-girl
Summary: This takes place right after Naraku is defeated. Yay! But what damage has he done, and what truths will be revealed? This is my first fic, but hopefully not my last so please read and review!


Ok first fanfiction here! I hope it comes out ok.  
  
Note: I do not own any characters from Inu-Yasha even though I wish I did, I do not, and sadly, never will. ( ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-Yasha stood their trying to absorb everything that just happened. Naraku, using the recently completed Shikon no tama to make himself a full- fledged demon. When they attacked, Naraku had thrown Miroku and Sango to the ground. Kagome had shot an arrow that pierced through Naraku, and Inu- Yasha finished him off with the Tetsusaiga. But he was a second too late. With the last minute of his life, Naraku had struck Kagome down, and now she lay there in front of Inu-Yasha, covered in her own blood.  
  
After a moment to let all of this sink in, Inu-Yasha went to her and gathered her lifeless body in his arms. He would not accept the fact that she was dead. He couldn't. How could the one he loved so much be gone. He had never known real happiness until he had met Kagome.  
  
Inu-Yasha could not hold it in anymore. Tears started running down his cheeks. "No! Kagome! You can't be dead!" Inu-Yasha didn't bother to keep his voice down. He didn't care anymore. "Kagome. Why did you have to die? You are the only one that I have ever fully and truly loved! I would gladly give my life so you could live and be happy." He did not say anymore, for the burning pain in his throat caused by all of the crying silenced him. He just sat there, crying and embracing the girl that he never got the chance to confess his feelings to.  
  
But unknown to anyone, in the shadows, stood one witness to all of this. A woman, who resembled Kagome very much. A woman that, until this point, had hated and loathed Kagome with every single moment of her second life, and who had stayed on this Earth because she was still attached to something that she now had to let go of. A woman, named Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo slowly walked to Inu-Yasha's side. "Inu-Yasha, is what you just said true? Do you really love this girl that much?" Kikyo knew that she didn't have to ask this question. She knew that Kagome was what he wanted more than anything.  
  
Inu-Yasha just sat there for a moment. What should I tell her. Do I really love Kagome more than I ever loved Kikyo? Of course. His heart knew the truth, and he could never deny it now. Inu-Yasha, still silent, gave a brief nod.  
  
This is what Kikyo had expected, and she knew what she must do. "Ever since I have been resurrected I have been only thinking about myself. At first, I wanted to kill you to avenge my own death. Then, when I had found out that you were not the one responsible for my death, I wanted to take you back with me to the depths of hell. For all my selfishness, I am sorry. For all the troubles that I have caused you, I want to make it up. I will willingly give this girl the rest of her soul back.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, "But that means that you will.."  
  
"I shouldn't be on the Earth in the first place. I was holding on to a memory, a memory that I need to let go of. Do not be sad. This is my choice, and my soul is yearning to be free. I will finally be at peace.  
  
And with those words said, Kikyo put her hands over Kagome's body. Brilliant, bright, blue lights shot from Kikyo's hands into Kagome. After a few seconds, the lights stopped and Kikyo dissolved back into the ashes and dirt that her second body was created with and blew away in the wind.  
  
Inu-Yasha still sat their with Kagome in his arms. He was in so much of a deep though that he barely heard a slight heartbeat. Did I just hear that? He heard another one, and another. The heartbeats grew louder and louder and Kagome had started to breathe. Inu-Yasha didn't know if he was more shocked or happy. Thank you Kikyo.  
  
Kagome began to wake. Her eyes slowly opened, and were staring at the half demon that she cared for, and loved. "Inu...Yasha?" His eyes were wide open and tears had stained his cheeks. She had no idea what was going on. The last thing she remembered was Naraku striking her. She knew she could never survive that. Then she remembered. Before she had opened her eyes she remembered a sight of Kikyo giving her spirit back. Kikyo sacrificed herself for me? Why? I know that she wants Inu-Yasha for herself, so why did she save me when she had the perfect opportunity to have me out of the picture forever. Unless she had decided to let go, but why? Before Kagome could ponder this anymore, she was being pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
Inu-Yasha held on to Kagome as if there would be no tomorrow. He was so happy to have her, alive, in his arms. "Kagome, I want to tell you something. Something that I always told myself was not true, but when I had lost you I had realized it was true. I love you."  
  
Now it was Kagome who was in shock. He loves me? But why me, I thought he loved Kikyo. Then it hit Kagome. Kikyo wanted Inu-Yasha to be happy, and I am what makes him happy. "Inu-Yasha, I love you too."  
  
No one in the world was as happy as Inu-Yasha at that moment. He had been waiting to hear those words escape her lips. He pulled away from Kagome to look in her eyes, which were filled with pure love. Then they shared a kiss. That kiss was the end of an old life, and the beginning of a blessed new one.  
  
The End 


End file.
